I will never let anyone hurt you, little brother
by AkaneMikaelson
Summary: The another story which intended to change the shitty plot hole in 4 x12 which still makes me so piss. I still wait for the day Kol comes back to Mystic Fall and gives Elame and her minions hell. I find it on Tumblr.


Kol was still leaning on the kitchen counter when he received the second punch. He turned suddenly and saw Jeremy standing at his side, ready to squirt the first waterjet with vervain toward him. Kol tried to swerve, but Elena grabbed him from behind, forcing him to stand in front of Jeremy, who took the opportunity to burn him a little bit more. Kol screamed, still trying to get off of Elena's arms. The vervain entered his bloodstream, burning every inch of his body and causing a painfully feeling. He closed his eyes and wished someone to stop the pain.

Jeremy kicked Kol behind of his left knee, making him to lose the balance and fall. Elena bent down and reached for take the stake, but Kol grabbed her wrist and pushed her away with the rest of his strength. Jeremy was quick to strike another blow at Kol, this time opening a wound in his back. Kol screamed again. Kol leaned on one of the lockers and got up quickly, heading towards the kitchen door. Distracted, he was surprised by Elena, who appeared in front of him and pushed him again to her brother. Jeremy ran, forcing Kol to lie down on the sink while he caught for the hose, ready to pour another waterjet.

She ran up to them and stood beside Kol, putting her hand inside of his thick coat. She felt the tip of the stake rubbing the tip of her fingers. She closed her eyes, holding it firmly, before bringing it out of his coat. Kol moaned hoarsely after Jeremy punched him again on the mouth. Kol tried to pull away with the rest of strength that still remained to him, but this time he was hit with Jeremy's elbow. He felt dizzy. His vision became blurred and for a moment he thought he saw his old brother standing in the doorway. Kol wanted to smile, but his stomach lurched when he remembered that Niklaus didn't care about him. That he used to saw him as a brat, a nuisance. But perhaps, imagine his older brother right there, standing next to him was a good way to rest in peace. If there was someone he would like to see for the last time before he dies, that someone was Nik.

\- I wouldn't do this if I were you, Gilbert girl. - Said a hoarse and authoritative voice, echoing like thunder inside the room.

Elena and Jeremy, together, looked in the direction where the voice came. Kol closed his eyes a little bit more. Perhaps he wanted to see his older brother so bad, that he started to hear his voice. Kol felt his eyes watered and a lump started to form at his throat. Would Nik miss him?

Jeremy gasped and held Kol, who was nearly unconscious, a little bit stronger. Elena gulped, not knowing what to do. Klaus should not be there.

\- Let him go now. - Niklaus kept his voice cold and harsh. He didn't look at Kol. He knew that he would freak out if he saw the younger brother so hurt.

\- No. - Elena answered automatically and Jeremy took the sister's response as an order to execute the plan.

The Gilbert boy took the stake from his sister's hands and rolled between the fingers, skillfully placing the tip against Kol's chest. Klaus growled and tried to get inside of the Gilbert's house, bumping into an invisible barrier. His breathing quickened and he felt his knees falter. He tried to the fullest, ignoring the wave of despair that grew inside him, letting the anger take the control of his instincts.

\- Rebekah is with Stefan and Damon are under my command. Lay a finger on my brother and you never see those two again. - Klaus spat the words, clenching his jaw. Elena opened her mouth without knowing what to say.

\- You're bluffing.

\- You have been warned, girl. - He said before vanishing from the porch of the house.

\- Klaus! - She called him with wide eyes. Elena took the stake from her brother's hand and kept part inside the pocket and covered the exposed part with her blouse.

\- Jer, break him and let him in my room until I return. Do not leave the house, do you hear me? Do not leave the house!

\- Elena…

\- Stay here, I have a plan.

Elena went through the front door and, certainly, she didn't know what was about to happen. Klaus threw himself toward her body, causing her to fall at his feet. Her head hit the ground, making a loud thud. Klaus lifted her by the hair, digging his nails against her neck.

\- K-Klaus …

\- Hunter! - He called in a loud voice, walking back to the front door with Elena stuck in his arms. Klaus approached his mouth of her shoulders, letting his fangs grow.

\- Jeremy! - She called her brother before she screamed while Klaus was biting her. Elena closed her eyes when she felt the poison of the bite invade her bloodstream.

\- Ahhhhhh! - Jeremy ran into the room and nearly choked to see Elena stuck in Klaus' arms.

\- I will not bring him to you, Klaus!

Klaus looked at him with contempt. That naive boy thought he still cared about their hybrids. Elena screamed as she felt Klaus bite her again like a fierce wolf. He distributed bites over her body. Elena tried to pull away, but he dug his nails into her face violently, forcing her to look at Jeremy.

\- I am ordering you to bring my brother back to me! - Klaus said authoritarian and Jeremy trembled. The veins beneath his neck were bulging, his skin, clear before, was now red and his eyes overflowing hatred

\- NOW! - Jeremy gulped and disappeared. He returned shortly thereafter with Kol, dragging his body to the doorframe.

\- Out there. - Jeremy hesitated and stepped forward, carrying Kol's body onto the porch. Klaus caught the stake and hid it within his own coat. Klaus took courage and looked at Kol. His heart dropped when he saw his brother unconscious and seriously injured . He closed his eyes tightly, struggling not to drop a tear. He wrapped Kol's body and carried it without any difficulty, snuggling his little brother into his chest.

When they got home, Klaus laid his brother on the edge of his bed and knelt, waiting for him to wake up. He was relieved to have Kol right there with him. Kol's eyelids twitched slightly. He opened his eyes and gasped, sitting and panting rapidly. He looked from side to side and shrank in the corner, afraid. Klaus examined him for a few seconds, it wasn't common to see Kol acting like that.

\- Nik? - Kol whispered surprised to see that they were in home. His eyes watered at the same instant when Niklaus sit beside him. Kol looked down, afraid and ashamed that his big brother saw him almost crying.

\- Shhhhhhh… - Klaus wrapped Kol in his arms and then he leaned his chin on top of his little brother's head. Kol closed his eyes and returned the hug, feeling his cheeks get red and hot.

\- Don't worry, you're safe.

\- I don't understand, Nik. - Kol confessed speaking softly. - You want the cure and make more hybrids… Why bother with me?

\- Do you think I actually care about my hybrids?

Kol shrugged.

\- I care about you, Kol. - He kissed Kol's forehead - I will never let anybody hurt you. I promise. - Klaus whispered softly.

Kol nodded and fell asleep in the arms of the one he loved the most.


End file.
